


I'm Bulletproof...But Please, Don't Shoot Me

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Tumblr Pormpts [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mob Boss Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: Sirius learns who the mob boss really is, and now he might never be seen again.





	I'm Bulletproof...But Please, Don't Shoot Me

Sirius isn’t quite sure how he got here, or where here is. It had been a simple stakeout, but someone had ratted him out. The last thing he remembered was washing his hands in the bathroom and then everything had just gone dark. Now he was tied to a chair, a blindfold covering his vision, but he could hear someone walking towards him, shoes clicking on the floor as they approached. When they stopped Sirius knew they were standing in front of him. 

“Wake up,” they growled as a sharp slap echoed through the room and Sirius’ head jerked to the side with the force of the impact. 

“I am awake dumbass,” Sirius growled, he never was able to hold his tongue. The blindfold was pulled from his eyes, Sirius squinted, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes before he looked up at smirking face. A face that was so familiar, one that he had seen less and less of in the past few weeks. “Re?” Sirius breathed, eyes wide as he took in his lovers face. 

“Hello love. Hope they weren’t too rough with you,” Remus replied, leaning against the desk behind him, his legs crossed in a casual manor. 

“What are you doing here Re? You said you’d never go back to him,” Sirius’ gasped as Remus surged forward, grabbing his chin in a bruising grip.

“You think I went back to him? Don’t want to believe that I’m capable of doing all of this on my own?” Remus snarled holding Sirius’ gaze, his smirk growing feral. _“This_ is all me Siri. He is dead. I killed him and took over,” Remus pulled away, resuming his casual stance against the desk. “Now, unfortunately this will be the last you ever see of me...and anyone else,” Remus pulled a gun out of his back pocket, checking to make sure it was loaded. 

“Re, Re please. You don’t have to do this,” Sirius pleaded, straining forward in his chair. There were tears starting to form in his eyes. What had happened to his sweet wolf? What happened to the man who would whisper sweet things into his ear after a nightmare, the man who was so gentle with Harry and Nym? “What happened to you?” Sirius whispered, dropping his gaze to the floor, willing the tears to go away. 

Remus sighed, crouching in front of his lover, forcing him to look at him. “I do have to do this Siri, you know too much. I told you to leave it alone,” Remus couldn’t help it, he reach out, threading his fingers through Sirius’ hair. “Nothing happened. I told you I was getting restless. I wasn’t made to live a domestic life. This is the life I’m supposed to have. I grew up doing this, this is where I belong,” Remus wiped Sirius’ tears before standing up, turning his back to him. He had to do this… didn’t he? Taking a deep, steadying breath, Remus turned, pressing the gun to Sirius temple, his hand shaking as he held it there. 

“I’m bulletproof,” Sirius said, trying to crack, what could be his last, joke. “But please, don’t shoot me,” his voice was barely a whisper and it broke Remus’ heart and his resolve. 

“Damit Sirius!” Remus shouted dropping his hand, running the other one through his hair. “Why couldn’t you have just left it alone!” Tears were forming in his own eyes as he pulled at his hair. God, this was so fucked up. He loved Sirius, he really did, but he couldn’t allow him to leave, to always have the threat of being exposed looming over his head. 

“You don’t have to kill me, I-I can join you. Please Re, I’d do anything for you,” Sirius pleaded, struggling to get out of the ropes binding him to the chair. He just wanted to hold his wolf again. His Moony, the only man he’d ever loved. 

“Anything?” Remus asked, turning back to face him.

“Anything,” 

“Then disappear. We’ll do it together, but you have to trust me,” Sirius nodded, he would do anything for the man in front of him. He would follow him to the ends of the Earth if he was asked to. Remus smiled, raising the gun once more. Sirius eyes widened, believing that Remus was going to shoot him. Even after all that, he was still going to end up just another body found in the harbor. Sirius squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the sound that would end it all. 

BANG

Sirius jumped, his breath catching in his throat. He sat frozen, expecting something to happen, but nothing did. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Remus stood in front of him, the gun no longer in his hand. He was staring at Sirius, a soft smile on his face. 

“They’ll need to think you’re dead, or they’ll come looking. They don’t like noses getting away,” Remus said before starting to untie him. Sirius barked out a laugh, his nerves shaken beyond belief. He was okay, they were okay. They could start over, start a new life together, without all this worry. 

Once his arms were free he threw them around Remus’ neck, peppering kisses across the other mans face. Remus chuckled, kissing him breathless before the two left out the back, where no one would see them.


End file.
